mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mischief
Mr. Mischief is the thirty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr Mischief plays tricks on everybody—he breaks Mr. Happy's chair by sawing the parts of it to bits with a saw, gives Mr. Greedy a rather unusual and rather disgusting cake that he baked him in which the chocolate is really mud instead of chocolate, the cream inside is really cotton instead of cream, and the icing is really toothpaste instead of icing, he even puts jam into Mr. Funny's hat! How very mean and naughty! One day Mr. Mischief tries to steal a wizard's wand, but what he doesn't know is that magic wands dislike being seized, but the wizard stops him and teaches Mr. Mischief a lesson by turning the tables on Mr. Mischief such as turning his porridge that he made himself for tea into sawdust, breaks his chair for revenge by sawing the parts of it it to bits and putting raspberry jam into his bed. By the end of the story, Mr. Mischief is as good as gold until he cuts Mr. Fussy's moustache in half! It just goes to show that sometimes, Mr. Mischief being Mr. Mischief, he really "just can't help" being mischievous! Voice Actors *David Shaw Parker (The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Neil Crone (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Mischief appears under the titles *Monsieur Farceur (French) *Unser Herr Schabernack (German) *Senhor Brincalhão (Portuguese) *Ο Κύριος Σκανταλιάρης (Greek) *Hr. Drillepind (Danish) *Pan Łobuziak (Polish) *惡作劇先生 (Taiwan) *いたずらくん (Japanese) *장난씨 (Korean) *מר שובב (Hebrew) *คุณจอมป่วน (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Funny *The Wizard *Mr. Fussy Title Characters Other Appearances These are other places the Title character appears in. *Little Miss Shy (on TV) *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Trouble (On cover saying, "Here comes trouble.") *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Prim (mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Marvelous *Mr. Mischief is Caught at his Own Game (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) (cameo) Trivia *On TV he appears in Little Miss Shy's episode. *When Mr. Men and Little Miss was redubbed in 1997, he sounded like Master Shake from Aqua Team Hunger Force. In the UK dub, he sounded like Fancy McGee from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Kracked Krabs". *He was referenced in the Eminem song "Purple Pills". Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery mr-mischief1.PNG Mr_Mischief_2A.jpg Mr_mischief-3a.PNG Mr-Mischief-4A.PNG MR_MISCHIEF_5A.jpg|Glorious mischief! mr-mischief-6a.PNG|Oh, mischief! Glorious mischief! I do so love it! Mr-Mischief_7A.PNG|It wasn't me Mr_Mischief-8A.PNG Mr_Mischief_9A.jpg Mr-mischief-10a.PNG MR_MISCHIEF_11A.PNG|Mr. Mischief throws the paint Mr-Mischief-12a.PNG|Mr. Mischief becomes an artist Mr_Mischief-13A.PNG|Mr. Mischief spots trouble Mr-Mischief_14a.jpg Mr_Mischief_15A.png See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Blue Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Antagonists Category:Characters named after Nouns